les liens
by nathzu
Summary: Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Hiro MASHIMA ! référence au chapitre hors série, lors du concert de Gajil. Sa crevette quitte la scène sans demander son reste. Mais Pourquoi ? ...


Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que les Grand Jeux Magiques s'étaient achevés et Magnolia se relevait doucement des semaines de fête qui suivirent la victoire de Fairy Tail.

- **Désormais nous devons départager qui de l'équipe ****A**** ou ****B**** est la plus forte**! Avait annoncé le maître.

**Les perdants devront faire tout ce que les vainqueurs leurs ordonneront pendant toute une journée.**

Suite à cela, Erza et Luxus décidèrent de se départager par un simple marteau/ciseau/papier.

Hélas, ce genre de combat était bien l'un des seuls qu'Erza n'arrivait jamais à remporter et l'équipe B en sortie victorieuse.

Une lueur perverse put se lire dans les yeux de Mira, Luxus et Juvia, imaginant déjà les pires scénarios pour leur coéquipiers.

S'en suivit une séance pour le moins «dénudée» de la pauvre Titania, au grand plaisir de Mirajane, qui profita de sa supériorité pour assouvir ses penchants les plus sombres.

Natsu et Elfman quand à eux se transformèrent en larbins pour Luxus.

- **J****'exige du pain et du lait. Vous avez 5min! **Ses derniers couraient à gauche et à droite, maudissant le jour où Gildartz avait accepté de réintégrer Luxus dans la guilde.

Juvia quant à elle, jubilait de pouvoir enfin avoir son Grey-sama pour elle seule. «_Juste pour Juvia, sans rivale!_» Pensa-t-elle, même si la journée ne se déroula pas comme prévue.

Gajil lui, n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de choisir la «bunny-girl» comme il l'appelle.

- **Q****ue quelqu'un change avec moi! N'importe qui! C'est pas vrai!** Hurla-t-elle, essayant de s'échapper entre les tables et manquant de renverser son amie Levy; qui au passage, s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation.

- **E****ssaie de ne pas être trop vache avec Lucy, Gaj****i****l**! Lui avait-elle conseillé. **Sinon tu risque d'avoir un Natsu sur le dos**.

- **Guihi... Vu c'que j'prépare, j'pense plutôt qu'il me remerciera, et il ne sera pas le seul**. Dit-il d'un air emplit de sous-entendu.

Levy commençait à bien connaître Gajil et surtout son langage qui lorsqu'ils étaient précédés d'un petit rire diabolique, n'annonçait rien de bon.

À l'époque, la mage des mots avait été très fière de percer une partie de la carapace d'acier du dragon slayer. Ils avaient appris à se supporter, puis à se parler et enfin à s'apprécier (du moins, c'est ce que Levy espérait). L'examen de rang S les avait rapproché à coup sur, même si aucun des deux ne voulaient vraiment l'avouer.

Puis il y eu les Grands Jeux Magiques! Une révélation pour Levy!

Car après la victoire de Gajil face à Rogue et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsque Gajil absorba la part d'ombre de ce dernier, des questions commençaient à émerger dans son esprit.

Bon à dire vrai, elles avaient toujours été là mais Levy ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Gajil pouvait l'aider.

Alors lui il ne voyait vraiment pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Entre l'IRON sur l'île de Tenro (il faut quand même être aveugle pour louper le cœur) et cette journée à _**Ryûzetsu Land... **__**mais non rien. Il continuait ses phrases tranchantes, son humour limite et sa ma**__**nière si désagréable de**__** regarder les gens de haut.**_

**Pourtant Levy pensait qu'avec elle, il ****changerait****.**

**BAS QUOI! Il avait quand même accepté de venir avec elle dans ce parc aquatique, personne ne la forcé et ils sont restés ensemble toue la journée. **

**Même le «toboggan de l'amour», qui n'était ****bien s****û****r ****pas prévu. ****Cela avait été ****pour Levy le moment idéal de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. **

**Mais forcément, entre deux nausées, Mr Redfox n'a pu comprendre le message.**

**OOO**

**Le soir venu, Gaj****i****l avait organisé, avec l'aide de Mirajane, une représentation musicale en grande pompe.**

**On pouvais lire sur le rideau de scène: GADJ****I****L REDFO****X****. ****C****e dernier ayant sortie son mythique costume blanc, son chapeau et ses lunettes noires, ****il était près à montrer son talent à tous.**

**Les premières notes de son célèbre tube «****_schoubi dou _****_bop_****» résonnait dans le parc où une scène avait été installé****e**** pour l'occasion.**

**Ce qui fut étrange, c'est qu'un nombre important de spectateur étaient présent. Certain curieux s'approchèrent de la scène, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette chanson, si horrible soit elle, ****intéressait**** autant de monde.**

**Au vue de ****l'excitation**** des spectateurs, et surtout des hommes, à venir écouter le dragon slayer, ****ils comprirent vite l'engouement se propageant à grande vitesse****.**

**En effet, deux belles jeunes femmes entouraient Gaj****i****l et dansai****en****t (enfin essayaient du moins) au ****rythme**** des notes, souvent fausses, qui s'échappaient de la guitare.**

******- T'es bonne Levy!**

******- Lucy, remue un peu ton popotin!**

**Toute ses remarques rajoutai****en****t une honte ****supplémentaire**** à nos deux danseuses déjà plus que mal à l'aise d'être mise en avant de la sorte, qui plus est habillées en ****_sexy bunny_****.**

**- ********Comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer là dedans.**** dit Levy, plus que honteuse de se montrer de la sorte.**

**- ********Je suis vraiment désolé Levy-chan...**** suppliait Lucy, dont la peur avait été de se retrouver seule, à la merci de Gaj****i****l.**

**Car c'est elle qui était venue voir Levy quelque heures avant, la suppliant de l'accompagner. **

**F****ace au refus de cette dernière, elle avait même dut employer la manière forte, lui affirmant qu'elle avouerait les sentiments qu****e**** la petite bleue porte à Gaj****i****l si elle ne l'accompagnait pas.**

**Bien sur Lucy n'aurait jamais trahi son amie. Mais face à cette inquiétude, Levy ne pu qu'accepter, pour son plus grand malheur.**

**Elle se sentait si ridicule, elle qui n'aimait pas être mise en avant, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en tenue affriolante sur scène, face à des hommes surexcités, dont ses deux amis d'enfance ( sort ta main de ton pantalon Jet!) et surtout aux cotés de l'homme de ses rêves, qui bien trop absorbé par la musique, ne la regardait même pas.**

**Levy ****fût encore plus****gênée ****lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le****s**** trois quart des hommes étaient obnubilé****s**** par la poitrine de Lucy, imposante et rebondit qui se soulevait au rythme de la musique ****dans cet habit pour le moins moulant****.**

**- ********J********'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi qui est punie ici****. Sanglota Levy avant d'exploser en larmes ****et de quitter la scène sous le regard ahuri de Gaj****i****l.**

**- ********OY! On est en plein milieu du morceau là.**** lui cria Gaj****i****l, ****le**** visage marqué de colère et d'incompréhension.**

**C'est vrai quoi! ****Sa**** musique est aussi merdique pour que la crevette se barre en plein milieu?**

**Mais après y avoir réfléchit, il s'arrêta brusquement et descendit à son tour de scène.**

**- ********EH MERDE**** !**** Se dit****-****il en commençant à chercher par où était partie Levy.**

**C'est vrai qu'il s'était aperçu du malaise de la crevette, comme il aime l'appeler, et les remarques de certains gars pouvai****ent**** tout à fait l'avoir choqué.**

**A cette pensée, Gaj****i****l sourit intérieurement. «****_Elle est vraiment prude _****_s_****_'te ptite»,_**** pensa****-****t****-****il****_._**

**- ********J********e te refile à celle là!**** avait ****il ****crié à Lucy avant de rattraper Levy.**

**Que ne fut pas l'horreur de Lucy lorsqu'elle aperçu****e**** que cette «celle****-****là» n'était autre que la fille de Satan, fouet à la main, attendant avec joie sa nouvelle esclave.**

**O****OO**

**Après plusieurs minutes et malgré son odorat développé, Gaj****i****l avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver Levy. Faut dire, courir avec le costume de ****M****ister ****S****choubidou n'aidait pas. C'est en trébuchant sur des oreilles de lapin qu'il retrouva sa trace.**

**Assis****e, la tête entre ses jambes en haut d'un des arbres du parc, Levy faisait tout son possible pour calmer ses sanglots qui ne cessait de naître dans s****a gorge****.**

**La honte du siècle! Elle en était sur, elle en avait essuyer des moqueries en tout genre. Sur sa petite taille, sur ses formes, mais là c'était le summum!**

**-********T********iens! J********'savais pas ********que les crevettes ********grimpaient aux arbres********? ****Lança Gaj****i****l, ****le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- ********S********i c'est pour continuer à te moquer de moi, tu peux ********dégager******** Gaj********i********l!**

**- ********H********ey! J********'********suis juste venu voir comment ********ça******** allait, pas b********'********soin d'être aussi agressive. ****Répliqua****-****t****-****il en grimpant à l'arbre afin d'être à la porté de Levy.**

**-********MENTEUR! Si tu voulais vraiment savoir comment j'allais, tu me poserais simplement la question, comme n'importe quelle personne normale. Mais non toi tu enfonce toujours là où ça fait mal, ****c****ria Levy au bord de la crise de nerf.**

**Bordel, pourquoi est****-****ce****-****que c'était aussi dure pour lui de s'exprimer normalement. Elle avait juste besoin de soutien et d'écoute. Elle aurait aimé que cela vienne de lui, même si au fond, elle savait qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme.**

**Gaj****i****l quant à lui n****'y**** comprenait plus rien. Quoi! Il l'avait suivit jusqu'en haut d'un arbre, c'est bien qu'il se demandait comment elle allait non?**

******- ********J'********sais qu********'********ma chanson ********plaît******** pas à tout le monde mais quand m...**

**- ********A********rrête un peu de tout ramener à toi! ****Coupa Levy********. C'est juste que... leurs regards, leurs discours... ********B********ref, laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre, ****finit elle par dire, résignée.**

**- ********T********u fais juste la gueule pour ********les remarques que Lucy se tapait et pas toi********?**** Intervint soudain Gaj****i****l, énervé que ça ne soit que ça. ********Faut t'en r'mettre crevette! Les grosses poitrines attirent l'œil c'est bien connu. Si tu t'arrête sur ce genre de conneries, tu ********t'sentiras toujours mal********! **

**D'un coup, Levy v****it**** rouge. Comment ça ****toujours mal? ****Ça voulait dire quoi ça! Elle rentra alors dans une rage folle et balança une claque au visage de Gajil qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.**

**- ********Je te déteste! TU ENTEND, JE TE DETESTE!**

**Et sur ses mots, Levy sauta de l'arbre et partit en courant direction Fairy Hills.**

**Elle était tellement déçue du comportement de Gaj****i****l, tellement blessé****e**** par ce qu'il avait dit. C'est décidé! Dès demain, elle ne lui adresserait plus la parole, pas même un bonjour.**

**Arrivée au dortoir, e****lle marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de s'effondrer, en larmes, sur son lit.**

**Comment une personne qu'on aime autant peut nous faire autant de mal.**

**O****OO**

**Quelque minutes passèrent et Gaj****i****l restait bloqué sur ****l'****arbre, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.**

**-********B********ordel! ********Ça******** m'apprendra à essayer d********'********aider********!**** Se dit****-****il en maudissant la petite bleue. C'est qu'elle avait de la force dans les mains ****la crevette****, sa joue était encore douloureuse.**

**-********T********u la bien chercher aussi!**** Dit une voix au dessus de sa tête.**

**-********Q********u'est ********s********'tu fait là Lily?**** Demanda son ****coéquipi****er****, énervé de se montrer de la sorte devant son chat.**

**- ********M********oi?... rien! Je sirotais un bon jus de kiwi quand un petit couple est venu se disputer ********dans******** mon arbre.**** Dit****-****il, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.**

**Il savait très bien que Gaj****i****l ne supportait pas qu'on parle de Levy et lui comme d'un couple. C'est pas parce qu'ils traîn****aien****t un peu ensemble qu'ils ****étaient****un**** couple quand même. **

**En couple! Rien que cette pensé donn****ait**** des sueur****s**** froide****s**** à Gaj****i****l. Tenir la main d'une fille, lui parler d'amour... ****B****eurk! ****P****our les mauviettes oui ****ou alors ****pour ****une Juvia peut-être****! Il n'a****vait**** pas besoin de ces conneries ****là****.**

**- ********A********ttend********s,******** j********'********viens la voir alors qu'elle se barre en plein milieu d'une chanson, j'suis d********'********jà bien sympa, j'étais pas obligé!**** Se défendit Gaj****i****l, déjà énervé par la tournure que pren****ait**** la discussion.**

**- ********P********uis tu lui dit, de manière détourné********e******** qu'elle n'attire pas les hommes à cause de son physique ********de jeune fille ********alors qu'elle a depuis toujours un sentiment d'infériorité vis à vis de toutes ses amies par rapport à ********ça********,****l****ui explique calmement son chat.**

**Bordel, même Lily a****vait**** compris ça. Alors soit, il est vraiment fort en déduction féminine, soit Gaj****i****l est ****un abruti****.**

**-********J********'ai rien compris ********à******** ton baratin là!**** Dit Gaj****i****l pass****a****blement énervé.**

**Rectification, Gaj****i****l est vraiment un ****abruti****.**

**Son chat soupira de lassitude avant d'essayer de ****ré****expliquer ****de manière c****lair,**** pour**** Gaj****i****l.**

**- ********P********our faire simple, ********tu lui as fait comprendre que tu ne la trouvais pas belle********, ********elle même ne se trouvant pas attirante. De plus cela venait d********e******** toi donc ça l'a doublement blessé.**

******- ********C********omment ça?**

******- ********Bon, comment te dire ça. ****Lily cherchait ses mots avant de poursuivre.********Levy aime tout le monde, tu le sais bien. Mais elle attache plus d'importance à certaines personnes et donc à ce qu'elle disent.**

******- ********T********u m********'********soule avec ton charabia, je comprend pas ce que...**

**- ********E********LLE T'AIME ENFIN********! C'est ********pas compliqué à comprendre quand même********! Ouvre un peu les yeux Gaj********i********l!****Affirma Lily, l'air autoritaire****.**

**Lily rentra chez eux, voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien tirer de son ****acolyte**** au piercing.**

**Après ****son**** départ,**** Gaj****i****l resta encore ****u****ne bonne demi heure sonné sur l'arbre, ne comprenant pas ce qu****'****i****l**** venait de ce jouer ces deux dernières heures.**

**- ********Putain dans quoi ********j'me suis******** embarqué ********là********!**** Soupira Gaj****i****l avant de se décider enfin à rentrer chez lui, ****les ****mains dans les poches ****tout en réfléchissant****aux**** derniers mois qu'il avait passé ici, à Fairy Tail depuis son arrivée.**

**Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ****Levy****.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Deux mois passèrent suite à cette soirée.**

**Levy avait eu le temps de faire le point et son sourire revint vite sur ses lèvres, sa bonne humeur également.**

**Pour ses amis de la guilde, tout semblait normal. Levy était radieuse, reprenant ses habitudes, les missions avec ses deux compères et ses journées à la bibliothèque ****quand elle n'était pas à la guilde****.**

**Oh Levy était très douée pour donner le change!**

**Car au fond d'elle, tout était toujours confus.**

**Oui, elle en voulait toujours à Gaj****i****l pour son manque de tact, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre. Elle se battait ****désormais****contre**** son envie de le ****revoir**** et sa décision de ne plus lui parler.**

**Elle ne pouvait même pas ****en parler à son**** amie puisque Lucy était partie en mission avec Natsu, Erza, Wendy et Grey.**

**Levy passait souvent ****c****es après****-****midi à la guilde, discutant avec Lissana et Mirajane. Au fond, elle restait surtout ici pour ****guetter**** le retour du mage d'acier, parti pour une mission depuis maintenant 2 mois.**

**Levy avait été étonné d'apprendre son départ le lendemain de leur ****altercation.**** Était****-****ce de sa faute? Elle en doutait même si cela la tracassait.**

******- Ne t'inquiète pas Levy, il doit rentrer d'ici peu normalement, ****d****it Mira, un petit sourire aux lèvres.**

******- De quoi?**** Fit Levy, plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. ********De qui tu parle?**

**-******** Bas de Gaj********i********l, tout le monde le sais que tu en pince pour lui.**** Continua la barman tout en essuyant les verres. Sa sœur la regardait avec le même regard ****inquisiteur**** même si cette dernière était connue pour être plus diplomate dans ce genre de confidence.**

******- Gaj********i********l? … mais, je...****dit elle hésitante avant de se résigner.********F********audrait********-********il déjà que lui s'en rende compte, ********il ne voit jamais plus loin que ********l********e bout de son nez.**

******- Levy, ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi dure avec les gens. Tu étais la première à lui pardonner son comportement lorsqu'il était à PhantomLord.**** Ajouta Lissana, étonné par le ****discours**** de son amie.**

******- ********BEN DIS DONC********, ********L'AMBIANCE EST TOUJOURS AUSSI POURRI ICI A CE QUE J'VOIS ********!**** . ****Lança**** une voix à l'entré de la guilde.**

**Levy se raidit d'un coup, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en reconnaissant la voix du mage qui ****envahissait**** ses pensées.**

******- Bonjour à toi aussi Gaj********i********l!**** Répondit Mira. ********J'ai eu vent de la réussite de ta mission avec Lily. Avec l'argent que vous avez récolté, vous allez pouvoir vous reposez quelques temps ********ici, ********non?**

**Le mage d'acier se tourna vers elle, l'ère ****penaud**** en commandant une assiette de métal ****avant de lui répondre de manière irrité:**

******- Pff.. tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de rester à glander ici comme vous?**

**Les trois femmes se regardèrent, lassées de son éternelle mauvaise humeur lors de ses retours de mission.**

**Comme tout ce que pouvait dire Gaj****i****l était multipli****és**** par deux da****n****s sa tête, Levy prit cette réflexion pour elle.**

******- Au moins on ne se ser********t******** pas des missions comme d'une excuse pour quitter la guilde, nous!**** Lui rétorqua la bleue.**

******- Oh salut crevette! ********J********t'avais pas vu.**

**Sur ses mots, elle lui lança le regard le plus noire qu'elle pouvait, glaçant Mira et Lissana qui ne pensaient pas voir une Levy en proie à une telle colère.**

**Puis elle pri****t**** le liv****r****e qu'elle avait posé sur le bar et partie furieuse. **

**Gaj****i****l quand à lui, s'étouffa avec un boulon l****orsque Mira lui ordonna de suivre la bleue. ****Mais captant quelque chose au fond du regard d'ordinaire si souriant de la mage****, ****il ****préféra opérer une retraite tactique.**

**O****OO**

******- Hey! Crevette attend! Tu voulais dire quoi par là?**** Cria Gaj****i****l qui réussit rapidement à rattraper Levy pour ensuite lui attraper le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.**

******- Tiens? Tu t'intéresse à ce que je peux dire maintenant?**** S'étonna Levy ironiquement.**

******- Oh arrête un peu hein! J'essaie d'faire des efforts, histoire de pas me r'prendre un claque si tu vois s'que j'veux dire! ****cria Gaj****i****l.**

**Car oui, il s'en souvenait bien de cette soirée. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il était partie deux mois. Pour réfléchir.. ou plutôt se défouler en tabassant des guildes clandestines.**

**F****LASHBACK**

**Lily l'avait forcé à en parler et ****après plusieurs soirées à subir les leçons de moral d****e**** son chat,**** il avait consentit ****à faire des efforts, du moins avec Levy, les autres pouvait allez se faire voir.**

**Car elle ****était différente, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et aimait sa compagnie, ce à quoi le dragon slayer n'était pas habitué. Lui aussi a****imait rester**** avec elle, enfin surtout pour l'embêter.**

**Mais il avait vite mis les points sur les «i» à Lily lorsque ce dernier lui ****avait**** parl****é**** de sentiment.**

******- Suis très bien tout seul! Toujours été comme ça, ********j'vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer********!**

******- Et moi alors?**** Lui avait répondu le chat, blessé.**

******- Pas pareil! Toi t'es mon chat! Mon partenaire ! GUIHI...**** avait alors ****répondu**** Gaj****i****l sans même se rendre compte que c'était ça, exprimer des sentiments. Avoir un lien, quelques choses de fort à partager avec quelqu'un.**

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

******- Pourquoi es-tu parti en mission pendant deux mois? Pourquoi juste après notre dispute? C'était à cause de moi?**** Demanda ****Levy****, se sentant coupable de l'épisode de la gifle.**

**Il est vrai qu'****elle**** y était allé****e**** un peu fort ce jour là.**

******- Oula crevette, ça fait beaucoup de question ça!**** S'exclama Gaj****i****l, se grattant la tête en essayant de trouver l****es bonnes réponses****.**

******J'avais envie de castagniez du mage histoire de me défouler et oui besoin de réfléchir aussi. ****Lui dit****-****il en lui ébouriffante la tête comme il aimait le faire.**

**Levy perdit pied en entendant ce que venait de dire le mage.**

**Alors elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter, c'était de sa faute s****'****il était parti. Mais qu'il ****ai**** réfléchi, ****à quoi?**

**«****_Lily a dut lui donner une formation intensive durant les deux mois, histoire qu'il so_****_i_****_t à jour dans le domaines des relations humaines._****» ****A cette pensée, Levy émit un petit rire avant de murmurer, tête baissée :**

******- Tu as pensé à moi?**** Osa-t-elle ****dire****. Un sourire se dessinant un peu plus sur ses lèvres. Alors avait-il enfin ouvert les yeux sur leur relation, sur ses sentiments du moins. Elle se remettai****t**** à espérer, à un éventuel avenir qu'elle avait mis de coté depuis maintenant d****es**** mois.**

******- ********Lily m'a fait remarquer que j'étais parfois pas très cool avec toi. Alors ********j'********vais es********s********ayer d'y faire gaffe!**** Dit****-****il très vite, comme si le faite de sortir ses mots lui brûlait les lèvres.**

**Ouahhhh... et voilà comment tout les espoirs de Levy tombait en morceaux. Mais malgré cela, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se lança. Au diable la peur, la honte et le reste. ****E****lle avait passé ses deux derniers mois à regretter de ne pas ****lui ****avoir ****dit ****plus tôt ce qu'elle ressentait. Si elle voulait avancée, il fallait lui dire.**

******- Et nous alors? Qu'est ce que tu en fai********s******** de nous? Tu vas faire des efforts aussi, me dire ce que tu ressent enfin? Car je commence à en avoir marre de nos petits jeux de «********chat/souris********». J'ai envie qu'on soit franc, j'ai envie de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi et...**

******-OHHH LEVY! ********doucement********!**** L'interrompis Gaj****i****l, sentent qu'il perdait le fil de la conversation. ********C'est quoi cette histoire?********Depuis quand y a un nous là dedans,********on traîne ensemble, on rigole****, ********jt'aide********parfois****,********on********s'engueule********c'est********cool********mais********moi********suis très bien tout seul, j'v********eux pas d'un poids à mes cotés.**

**Et b****i****en! C'est ce qui s'appelle ****une**** claque en bonne et du forme.**

**A ****c****es mots, Levy ne su quoi dire. Elle s'y connaissait en ****langage**** pourtant mais là rien ne venait. Elle continua de le ****regarder****, les yeux remplit de larme****s. Ses larmes qui n'attendaient qu'un sanglot pour se déverser sur les joues de la mage. **

**Mais non, elle s'était jurer de ne plus pleurer et c'est ce qu'elle fit.**

**D'un regard emplit de confiance, elle leva la tête pour observer un Gaj****i****l qui commençait à fulminer suite à la tournure que prenais la situation.**

******- Tu as ********sûrement ********raison Gaj********i********l. C'est important de garder ********son******** indépendance, de se débrouiller seul.**** Lui lança-t-elle avec un de ses plus beaux sourires. ********Je pense que je vais suivre ton exemple, me débrouiller par moi-même, tu n'auras plus à me chaperonner ********comme******** tu pouvais le faire, ********je ne ser********a********is plus un poids pour toi.**

**Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien.**

**Levy venait de lui dire tout le contraire de ce que Lily avait pu lui avouer. Sur les sentiments que Levy ressentait pour lui et en plus elle en souriait ?**

**_«je n'y comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes»!_**** Pensa Gaj****i****l.**

******- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller me changer, je pars en mission ce soir. Bon retour parmi nous Gaj********i********l.**** Lança Levy avant de partir tranquillement en direction du parc.**

**Il n'eu****t**** même pas le temps de rajouter quelques choses qu'elle avait déjà filé. Décidément cette crevette avait le don de le laisser perplexe.**

**Pourquoi ce changement de comportement si soudain alors qu'elle parlait de sentiment****s**** juste avant?**

**Et pourquoi cela l'ennuyait****-****il autant qu'elle prenne ses distances comme ça?**

******- Haaaa... ********ça******** m'énerve! J'ai le cerveau qui va exploser!**** Cria****-****t****-****il avant de s'acharner sur le tronc d'un arbre voisin, histoire de se défouler.**

******- HEY! Y a des gens là********-********haut je te signale!**** Cria un chat qui venait à l'instant de p****er****dre des mains son jus de kiwi.**

******- Mais qu'est ce tu fais encore là toi? Sale traître!**** Grogna Gaj****i****l préparant déjà ses points pour un éventuel duel.**

******- Traître? Non! Espion? Peut-être bien, tout dépend du nombre de kiwi que tu me donnera par rapport à Mirajane,**** lança Lily en souriant.**

******- Pfff tu lui diras bien ce que tu veux à l'autre commère, ********j********m'en fou.**

**-******** Qu'est ce qui t'énerve à ce point Gajeel?**

**- …**

******- Le fait que Levy ai********t******** des sentiments pour toi?**

******- ********P********ffff...**

**-********O********u que tu lui ai bris********é******** le cœur à l'instant, si bien qu'elle est prête à définitivement tirer un trait sur toi et à sortir de ta vie?**

**Le dragon slayer se retourna d'un coup et bondit sur son chat qui eu tout juste le temps de s'envoler.**

******- Vous me soûlez tous avec vos histoires de «sentiments» et de «liens»! **** Cria Gaj****i****l au bord de la crise de nerf.**

******- C'est dommage que tu vois encore les liens que tu tisses avec les autres comme une marque de faiblesse.**

******Réfléchit bien Gaj********i********l ********car tu risque de passer à côtés de ********quelque chose,******** là********. **

******Qu'est ce qui t'effrai********e******** le plus au fond? **

******Que Levy ********fasse partie de ta vie********...**

******O********u qu'elle n'est plus jamais besoin de toi?**

**Chapitre 3**

**Gaj****i****l passa l****a semaine**** qui suivit en forêt.**

**Ri****e****n de tel qu'un bon ****entraînement**** pour se vider la tête, ****même**** si se défouler sur les pierres ne l'aidait pas tant que ça.**

**Les mots de Panter-****L****ily lui revenait en tête constamment.**

**_Qu'est ce qui t'effraie le plus au fond, que Levy fasse partie de ta vie, ou qu'elle n'ai plus jamais besoin de toi?_**

**-********Putain****!...****cria****-****t****-****il ****en s****e fracassant**** le poing contre un rocher.**

**Il n'en pouvait plus de penser jour et nuit à cela.**

**Levy lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle se débrouillerait ****s****ans lui à présent. ****_Comme si elle en était capable._****P****ensa****-****t****-****il.**

**Il avait arrêté ****depuis longtemps ****de compter le nombre de fois ****où ****il était venu à la rescousse de la bleue: contre Luxus, Grimoire Heart ou pendant d'autre mission qu'ils avaient par la suite fait ensemble.**

**Même contre Jet et Droy, il était un rempart efficace. ****C****es deux ****glu****es**** qui tournai****en****t ****toujours ****autour d'elle, ça avait le don de l'énerver mais ****il ne savait dire pourquoi.**

**Bien sur il aimait la compagnie de Levy, il aimait la taquiner sur sa taille, sa faiblesse même si parfois il se rendait compte que cela la blessait.**

**Au fond il aimait se sentir util****e****, il était là quand elle avait besoin d'aide. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour lui de se racheter de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer lorsqu'il était à PantomLord.**

**Mais au fil du temps, il avait appri****t**** à la connaître et à apprécier sa compagnie. Elle avait beau de pas être une des mages les plus forte de Fairy Tail, elle avait en elle une volonté de fer.**

**Toujours de bonne humeur, pardonnant tout, venant en aide aux autres et n'abandonnant jamais...**

**Malgré ce qu'il avait cru, elle ne l'avait pas abandonné lorsqu'il s'était battu sur l'île de Tenro. Elle lui avait même apporter son aide en le ravitaillant, ce qui lui avait permis de terrasser l'ennemi. Ce fût depuis ****c****e jour qu'une amitié ****s****'était installé entre eux.**

**Il en était conscient depuis longtemps mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.**

**Pour que toute la guilde se foute de lui? Pas la peine!**

**Pour qu'il s'accroche encore à quelqu'un et qu'il soit trahi ensuite ? Non merci!**

**Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'est ce qu'il ressentait.**

**Il le comprenait maintenant, Levy avait décidé de s'écarter de lui. ****C****omme son dragon à l'époque...**

**Cette pensée le rendit fou et s****a****n****s**** crie****r ****gare, Gajil ****lança**** un ****Tetsuryû no hôkô dans la forêt, déracinant une cinquantaine d'arbre au passage.**

******- J'ai vraiment ********m********erdé sur ce coup****! Dit****-****il essoufflé en s'effondrant sur le sol.**

**Il le savait, si Levy avait décidé de prendre ses distances, c'était à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas su l'écouter lorsqu'elle en avait besoin et maintenant il s'en voulait.**

**Une heure passa, durant laquelle le dragon slayer fit le vide dans sa tête.**

**Là, allongé sur l'herbe, l'inquiétude l'envahi.**

**_«Et si elle n'avait plus jamais besoin de toi? Et si tu te retrouvais de nouveau seul?»_**

**Gajil en avait plus que marre d'en revenir toujours au même point.**

**Certes il n'était pas seul, il vivait avec Lily depuis un an maintenant. ****Mais ce dernier avait très vite trouvé sa place dans la guilde que ****c****e soit auprès des ****E****xceeds comme des autres mages.**

**Mais lui?... ****L****e seul lien qu'il ava****it****, c'était Levy.**

**Au bien s****û****r il s'entendait bien avec Natsu, Grey ou Elfman, des bons compagnons de baston comme il les appelait. Mais il n'y avait qu'avec Levy qu'il discutait, qu'il riait même parfois. C'était la seule à avoir totalement confiance en lui et il a****vait**** beau dire le contraire, cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir.**

**C'était dure à accepter mais il ne voulait pas perdre ça, il ne voulait pas de nouveau se retrouver seul.**

******-Putain! J'deviens vraiment une chiffe m********oll********e, c'est pas vrai!**** Marmonna****-****t****-****il en se levant, les mains dans les poches direction la guilde.**

**C'est décidé, il allait retourner la voir pour s'excuser .**

**Essay****er**** de lui dire les choses, même s'il ne savait pas encore par où commencer.**

**O****OO**

******- Oye boite de conserve! Viens m'aider un peu, le pervers veut pas me ********lâcher******** !****Avait crié Natsu à l'attention du mage d'acier.**

******- ********Qui tu traite de pervers, FLAMMECHE !****Rétorqua Grey, nu comme un verre, à l'attention du dragon slayer. Ce dernier se jeta de nouveau sur lui, les points en avant, faisant voler les tables autour d'eux.**

**-********Pas le temps pour ********t********es conneries la ********S********alamandre !****Répliqua Gajil sans même les regarder.********Hé********M********ira, t'as vu Levy ?**

**La mage se retourna l'air surprise tout en servant une assiette de métal au mage d'acier.**

**-********Elle********est********en********mission********depuis********une********semaine********maintenant****, ********mais********elle********devrait********être********rentrée********depuis********trois********jours********maintenant****. ****L'inquiétude sur le visage de Mira pouvait se lire. Mais également de la curiosité. **

**«****_Gajil se serait_****_-_****_il enfin rendu compte de ce qu_****_'il y avait_****_ entre Levy et lui?»_**** Se demanda****-****t****-****elle avant d'enlever vite de son esprit, l'image d'une robe de mariée blanche et d'un Gajil habillé de son costume ****de Mister Schoubidou****.**

**- ********L********es deux idiots sont avec elles, ils doivent encore la retarder avec leur conneries. ****Dit Gajil en s'asseyant lourdement au bar afin de déguster son assiette.**

**- ********Non, Levy a souhaité partir seule. Cela m'a********vait******** paru étrange mais elle semblait s********û********r d'elle alors je n'ai pas insisté.**

**A ces mots, le cœur de Gajil manqua un battement. «****_Putain j'espère qu'elle ne s_****_'est_****_ pas encore mis_****_e_****_ dans une situation impossible,»_**** pensa****-****t****-****il.**

******J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui est rie********n******** a... ****continua Mira avant d'être coupée dans son élan par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit ****violamment****.**

**Toute la guilde se retourna et des cris de joie mais aussi d'effroi s'élevèrent.**

**- ********Salut tout le monde!****Dit Levy avant de vacill****er**** sur le coté, ses genoux ne la tenant plus.**

**Car oui, Levy était bien de retour, mais dans un ****piteux**** état. Un énorme bandage recouvrait une partie de son ventre et celui ci, au vue de sa couleur devait être rapidement changer. Elle avait également quelques plaies par ci par là mais rien de grave.**

**- ********Levy****, ********on commençait à s'inquiéter!********Qu'est ce qui s'est p...****commença**** Lucy avant de voir, incrédule,la personne qui venait en aide à Levy, lui permettant de rester debout.**

**- ********J'ai********eu********un peu de retard,********quelques********mages********mal********intentionné********s********sur********place********mais********j'ai********eu droit à une********aide********précieuse****. ****Dit****-****elle en levant la tête pour croiser le regard du mage en question.**

**Cheveux brun, longue cape noir, il avait croisé le chemin de Levy au détour d'une mission et lui avait porter secours, lui ****prodiguant**** les premier****s**** soin****s**** avant de la ramener ici.**

**- ********Rogue****? ********Q********u'elle********surprise****! ****M********erci********beaucoup********de nous avoir ramener notre petite Levy! J'espère que********tu resteras quelques jours histoire qu'on fête ça?**** Intervint le maître, qui du haut de l'étage avait pu observer la scène.**

**- ********Et Sting****, ********il********est********où****? ********Bon pas grave, vient te battre dragon des ombres que jt'mette ta raclé de nouveau****. ********Jm'enflamme!****Natsu fut vite stoppé par un énorme poing s'abattant sur sa tête.**

**- ********C'********est pas comme ça qu'on accueil********le******** les invités, morveux!**** Avait hurler Makarof.**

******- Merci pour l'invitation Maitre Mak********ar********ov, ce sera avec plaisir mais pour le moment, je crois qu'il serait préférable d'emmener Levy à l'infirmerie, ****a****vait ajouté le mage de SaberTooth.**

**-********Fro le pense aussi!**** Termina l'****E****xceed grenouille avant de suivre son maître qui pris Levy dans ses bras afin de l'emmener à l'étage, accompagné de Mirajane.**

**Levy ne savait pas où se mettre. Porté par Rogue, le mage d'une autre guilde, devant tout les membres de ****Fairy Tail**** la mettait quelques peu mal à l'aise.**

**Son malaise s'accentua grandement lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Gajil.**

**- ********Bonjour Gajil,**** avait calmement dit Rogue.**

**Levy quand à elle n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer. Ce dernier leur lança un regard noir avant de déguerpir rapidement de la guilde.**

**- ********Ne t'inquiète pas,**** dit tristement Levy à Rogue, ********ce n'est pas à cause d********e******** toi. Il est toujours comme ça.**

******O********OO**

**L'après midi se passa relativement dan****s**** le calme.**

**Oh bien s****û****r, on entendait encore les éternelles querelles de Natsu et Grey mais de là o****ù**** était Levy, tout ét****é**** calme.**

**Installée dans une chambre à l'infirmerie, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer entre les visites qu'elles avaient et les soins que Mirajane et Wendy lui ****prodiguaient.**

**La petite avait été appelé e****n**** renfort pour soigner ****la plaie béante que Levy avait au ventre.**

**Celle-ci saignait abondamment depuis son combat et malgré les premiers soins de Rogue, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.**

**Wendy réussit à arrêter l'hémorragie mais Mira dut prendre le relais afin de refermer la plaie, laissant en fin de journée, une Levy à bout de force.**

**Allongé dans son lit, ses yeux se perdaient sur le coucher de soleil. Depuis sa chambre, elle avait une très belle vue sur le parc et les rayons du soleil couchant lui redonnait un peu d'énergie.**

**S'assoupissant petit à petit, elle cru discerner un homme non loin du grand arbre. Ce dernier regardait dans sa direction, sans bouger.**

******- Gajil? ****Se demanda t elle avant d'être interrompu par une visite surprise.**

******- Non ce n'est pas Gajil. ****Dit Rogue en entrant dans la chambre********.**

******- Oui je sais, ****fit Levy amusé********, il est dehors dans le parc, enfin j'ai cru l********'y******** voir.**

**Rogue s'approcha de la fenêtre pour confirmer les dires de la blessée mais ne vit personne.**

******- Peut-être était-il là, mais actuellement je ne vois personne, ****répondit le ****D****ragon ****S****layer.**

**Levy était déçue. Malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, elle espérait qu'il serait quand même venu prendre des nouvelles.**

**Elle se résigna. La fatigue de la semaine et le comportement de Gajil eu raison d'elle et elle s'endormit, épuisée.**

**Rogue resta encore quelques minutes, pour être sur que tout se passerait bien puis il parti. Mais en quittant sa chaise, une main l'attrapa:**

******- Merci Rogue! ****Avait murmuré Levy à moitié réveillé.******** Merci de m'avoir aidé. Pour le combat...mais aussi pour tout le reste. Je pensais pas avoir la chance de me faire un si précieux ami.**

******- Je te retourne le compliment jeune fille! ****Répondit le mage en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.******** Remet********s-********toi vite, j'ai cru comprendre qu'une fête serait donné********e******** pour ton retour.**

**Puis il quitta la chambre, laissant Levy à ses pensées.**

**Il est vrai qu'en une semaine, elle avait appri****t**** à connaître le mage et à sa plus grande surprise, ils étaient vite devenus amis.**

**Ils avaient beaucoup de point communs: une certaine timidité, un humour particulier mais surtout et à la grande surprise de Levy, un amour inconditionnel pour les livres.**

**Elle avait même trouvé chez lui une oreille attentive et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de se décharger de toute ses émotions.**

**Elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrer ****pendant**** cette période de sa vie.**

**Chapitre 4**

**Dans une ruelle au nord de la ville, Rogue marchait à la recherche de quelque chose. ****Il n'était pas sur de son coup, mais bon. ****M****aintenant qu'il était lancé.**

**- ********J********e crois qu'on a pas le bon numéro, ****dit****-****il à l'attention de son chat.**

******- Fro le pense aussi.**

******- Oye vous deux! Vous chercher quoi là? ****Dit une voix sortant de la ruelle.**

**Fro pris peur et se cacha entre les jambes d****e**** son maître.**

******- Toi! C'est toi qu'on cherche Gajeel-kun, ****r****épondit Rogue imperturbable.**

******Il faut qu'on discute de Levy.**

******- Levy hein?...pfff rien à dire et surtout pas à toi, ****r****épondit Gajil, soudain en proie au meurtre.**

**Nan mais pour qui il se prend lui de venir dans SA guilde pour ensuite lui donner des leçons. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette intérêt soudain pour Levy. **

******- Je t'ai aperçu dans le parc tout à l'heure, Levy aussi. Et je sais que tu y es resté bien après mon départ. Je t'ai sentie. ****Continua Rogue.**

**Bien sur qu'il y était, il s'inquiétait pour Levy. L'avoir vu débarquer à la guilde dans cet état lui avait fait un électrochoc. Il aurait éventré ses bourreaux sur places s'il en avait eu la possibilité.**

**Mais surtout il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait car lui présent, jamais elle n'aurait été blessé. Il avait toujours été là pour veiller sur elle, sauf cette fois ****c****i. Et pire que tout, elle avait trouvé une aide nouvelle en la personne de Rogue. Et ça, Gajil n'arrivait vraiment pas à le digérer.**

******- Et alors? Le parc est à tout le monde, j'ai le droit d'y traîner ********que j'sache********. ****Lui rétorqua Gajil, s'approchant dangereusement de Rogue.**

**Depuis la fin des jeux, ils avaient enterrés la hache de guerre et s'entendaient même bien lorsqu'il se croisaient au détour d'une mission. Mais à cette instant Gajil n'eut qu'une seul envie, celle de prendre cette foutu hache et de lui enfoncer dans le crane. Rogue ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, pourquoi était****-****il si énervé contre lui ?**

******- Tu devrais aller la voir, ça lui ferait plaisir et ça l'aiderait sûrement à se rétablir, ****lui conseilla Rogue, toujours impassible.**

******- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais de ce qui lui ferai plaisir ********toi********,hein?**

******- ********J********e sais juste qu'elle a besoin de toi.**

******Lors des grands jeux magiques, j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup de ta guilde. Les liens qui existent entre vous son********t******** unique********s********. C'est ce qui fait votre force, ****c****ommença**** Rogue, le regard ****sérieux**** et ****perçant.******** J'ai ********appris à connaître******** Levy au cours de la semaine ********et ce lien, nous commençons à le partager tout les deux.**

**A ces mots, Gajil cru se prendre une attaque en pleine figure. Hors de lui, il saisit Rogue par le col et le plaqua contre le mur délabré se trouvant derrière eux. **

******- Continue encore à dire ce genre de conneries et je... ****menaça le mage d'acier, poing levé.**

******- Elle m'a avoué beaucoup de choses sur elle, sur sa vie, sur ses sentiments.**

******Et avec tout ça, je peux te dire qu'elle a vraiment besoin de toi! ****continua calmement Rogue.******** Ce lien que vous avez tout les deux va bien au delà de ceux que n'importe quel camarade de guilde partagent. Il est unique!**

******- D********IS PAS DE CONNERIES ********! ****Hurla Gajil, s'élançant de tout son poids contre le visage du mage.**

**Malheureusement pour lui, il ne rencontra que le mur.**

**Rogue s'était transformé en ombre et avait pu esquiver avant de s'échapper, lâchant au passage une dernière phrase, flottant dans les pensées du mage d'acier:**

******- Ce lien est une force Gajil! Il est ta plus grande force!**

******O********OO**

**T****rois jours passèrent depuis cette altercation non loin de chez lui ****et Gajil n'était pas sortie de ****son appartement****.**

**Aucune mission pour lui à la guilde et aucune envie d'y aller si c'était pour avoir Rogue dans les pattes.**

******- Oh! debout le fainéant! Tu devrais sortir un peu, ça commence à sentir le fauve là dedans! ****Lança Lily en ouvrant la fenêtre de Gajil.**

******- HMMM... laisse moi tranquille putain, j'dors! ****Maugréa le mage d'acier.**

******- Bon alors, ****comença Lily en s'installant sur le lit,******** les nouvelles du jour!**

******Toujours pas de mission pour nous, Levy est sortie ce matin de l'infirmerie et la fête organisé********e******** en l'honneur de son retour est ce soir. Tu viendras ou pas?**

**Gajil ne se redressa pas mais perçu très clairement l'information. Levy était sortie. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait mieux alors.**

******- Et si tu te pose la question, oui Levy va beaucoup mieux, elle ma demandé de te saluer. Elle sera bien évidemment à la fête se soir.**

**Gajil se leva d'un bon et regarda son chat, incrédule.******** «****_Il li_****_t_****_ dans le_****_s_****_ pensées maintenant?_********» ****Se demanda****-****t****-****il.**

**Lily le regarda amusé puis sortie de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il dit quelques chose pour lui, espérant que Gajil entende avec son ouïe développ****ée ****et que cela le fera réagir:**

******«Dommage! C'était sûrement la dernière chance qu'il avait de se racheter auprès de Levy.»**

**Comme souhaité, Gajil entendit le murmure de son chat et se rallongea sur le lit avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.**

**_«C'est dommage que tu vois encore les liens que tu tisses avec les autres comme une marque de faiblesse.»_**

**_«Qu'est ce qui t'effraie le plus au fond? _**

**_Que Levy _****_fasse partie de ta vie_****_..._**

**_O_****_u qu'elle n'est plus jamais besoin de toi?»_**

**_«Ce lien est une force Gajil! Il est ta plus grande force!»_**

**_«Tu as _****_sûrement _****_raison Gaj_****_i_****_l. Je pense que je vais suivre ton exemple,_****_je ne ser_****_a_****_is plus un poids pour toi.»_**

**Toute****s**** ses phrases lui revenaient en tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.**

**Oui il ne voulait pas perdre Levy, c'était sa seul vrai****e**** ami****e****.**

**Mais l'arrivée de Rogue avait fait naître autre chose en lui.**

**Il avait vu rouge lorsqu'il avait embrassé Levy sur le front et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre lui et contre Levy. Il se sentait remplacé et ne supportait pas cette idée.**

**Et qu'est ce que Rogue voulait dire par:«un lien unique plus fort que les autres»?**

**Voulait-il parler de sentiments amoureux? **

**Raahh... Gajil n'y connaissait rien à tous ça et il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. **

**Mais il fallait s'y résigner. Penser constamment à Levy comme il le faisait et s'inquiéter pour elle toute****s**** les deux minutes, c'était peut-être ça avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un…**

**A cette idée, il pris violemment la couette entre ses doigts et se camoufla dessous, énervé par cette réalité qui s'ouvrait timidement à lui.**

**Chapitre 5**

**Levy avait passé sa matinée auprès de ses amis. Tous ****s'****était vraiment inquiété pour elle et chacun se hâtai****en****t dans l'organisation de la soirée en son honneur. Mirajane et Erza organisaient la chose de manière très militaire. Chacun avait sa tâche à accomplir et le premier qui râlait aurait à faire à la colère de Titania. Après quelques essais non fructueux, Natsu et Grey décidèrent de lâcher prise, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers la ville afin d'aller chercher les desserts.**

**Cette ambiance avait beaucoup manqué****e**** à Levy et elle était très contente de partager cela avec Rogue. Elle avait en effet invité ce dernier à rester jusqu'à la fête, repartant avec Fro en fin de soirée.**

**Ils étaient tout les deux dans le parc de Magniola, sous les beaux sakuras en fleurs. Installé****s**** sur une couverture, ils lisaient chacun de leur coté, en échangeant néanmoins ****leur point de vue ****à chaque fin de chapitre.**

**Gajil les observ****ait**** de loin, les poings serrés dans ses poches.**

**Lui qui était venu parler à Levy, ne s'attendait pas à la voir en compagnie de Rogue. Il commença à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il f****û****t appeler au loin par la petite bleue.**

******- Et Merde! Peut plus partir maintenant. ****Marmonna****-****t****-****il avant de marcher dans leur direction.**

******- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Rogue, au loin je ne l'avais pas reconnu, ****dit**** Levy de son plus beau sourire.**

******- On t'attendra à l'intérieur de la guilde avec Fro, ****dit le mage avant de croiser le regard noir de Gajil.**

******- Fro est d'accord.**

**Après le départ de Rogue, l'ambiance devint tout de suite plus ****tendu****e****.**

**Gajil ne savait pas par où commencer et Levy semblait quelque peu gênée.**

******- T'es sortie ce matin? ****Demanda-t-il, le regard ailleurs.**

******- Oui, Mirajane a bien voulu ********me laisser par********t********ir ********mais je dois faire attention car les points de suture sont fragiles, ****répondit**** Levy, un peu ****perplexe****.**

**Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Gajil, et encore moins que ce dernier prenne de ses nouvelles. Même si Rogue lui avait avouer que Gajil était tout les soirs au parc, surveillant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas cet intérêt soudain.**

******- Ah...et t'as mal?**

******- Non ça peut aller. ****dit****-****elle en souriant.**

**…**

**Un long silence s'installa alors. Levy ne savait pas trop quoi dire, la présence seul****e**** du mage lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. ****Ça**** n'avait pas été facile pour elle de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, elle en était même très loin. Rogue avait été là pour l'écouter et lui avait conseillé de ne pas baisser les bras.**

**Quant à Gajil, il se sentait encore plus bête que Levy. Les mots n'étaient vraiment pas son fort, encore moins quand il était question de chose qui lui tenait ****à**** cœur. **

**«****_C'est quand même pas si difficile de lui demander de venir à la soirée avec toi bordel»_****, pensa-t-il, se maudissant intérieurement.**

******- Au faite, c'est gentil d'avoir pris de mes nouvelles par le biais de Lily. Il m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir car tu étais occupé.**

******- Mmm.. mouais! ****Merde! Lily l'avait balancé! ****I****l le remettrait à sa place dès ce soir.**

******- Au faite, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais dans le parc ? Rogue m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu ici tout les soirs depuis que j'étais à l'infirmerie. ****dit timidement Levy, le regard emplit d'espoir.**

******- Il ferait mieux de ce mêler de ses affaires celui********-********là, ****rétorqua le mage de nouveau énervé.**

******- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ****dit Levy dans un murmure, le rouge lui montant aux joues.**

**«****_Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougit,_****» ****se dit-il, en découvrant qu'il préférait la faire rougir plutot que de la vexer. **

******- Au fait, ********t********a soirée, c'est ce soir c'est ça ? ****Demanda-t-il très vite.**

******- Oui tout à fait. Pourquoi? Tu compte venir toi qui n'aime pas danser? ****S'étonna-elle, espérant en secret qu'il soit là, profitant de la soirée pour être le plus possible avec lui.**

******- Ba********h******** c'est ta soirée crevette, j'peux p********'********t********'ê********tre faire une exception. ****Répondit Gajil en ébouriffant la tête de la dite crevette.**

******- ********O********n se retrouve là-bas alors, j'y serais avec Rogue, je l'ai invité à rester avant qu'il ne reparte ********demain********.**

**A ces mots Gajil perdit pied. Merde pourquoi toujours ce gars. Une profonde colère ****l'envahit alors. Son regard s'agrandit durant quelques secondes, assez pour que Levy remarque une lueur étrange. De la tristesse?**

******- TCHAO Levy! ****Répondit précipitamment Gajil avant de partir.**

**LEVY? **

**Depuis quand l'appelait****-****il par son prénom? **

**Où était passé les crevette****s****, dem****ie-****portion****s**** et autre****s**** surnom****s**** propre à son humour décalé?**

**La pauvre mage ni ****comprenait**** plus rien. ****E****lle avait cru décel****er**** de la ****déception**** dans le regard de Gajil, mais pourquoi?**

**«****_J'aurai_****_ bien le temps de lui poser la question ce soir_****,» pensa****-****t****-****elle.**

**Chapitre 6**

**Levy, s'était fait très belle pour l'occasion.**

**Habillé****e**** d'une longue robe bustier noire qui lui tombait jusqu'au pied, elle avait pour occasion mis le bandeau noir que Gajil lui avait offert pendant les grands jeux magique. «****_J'espère qu'il le r_****_e_****_marquera»_**** espérait****-****elle ****secrètement. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la fente vertigineuse de la robe monté jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Il faut dire que pour l'occasion, Lucy l'avait traîné dans les magasins, lui ordonnant de prendre le plus sexy afin de mettre toutes les chances de son coté.**

**Un dernier détour par le miroir...****Ça**** y est ! Levy ****était**** fin ****prête**** pour cette soirée, SA ****soirée**** !**

**Elle entendit son cavalie****r**** frapper à la porte et ****couru**** à sa r****e****ncontre, impatiente d'aller faire la fête.**

******- Tu es magnifique Levy ! ****L'avait complimenté Rogue.**

******- Fro le pense aussi, ****rajouta l'****E****xceed.**

******- Merci beaucoup vous deux, ****leur répondit Levy, le sourire aux lèvres.**

******- Ne t'en fais pas, il le pensera également, ****lui souffla le mage à l'oreille avant de prendre son bras direction la guilde.**

**Levy l'espérait, elle espérait d****e**** tout cœur que Gajil la remarquerait et qu'il la complimentera sur sa robe, qu'il fasse au moins une petite remarque.**

**L'arrivée à la guilde se fit sous les applaudissements de tou****s****.**

**Levy était très gênée mais aussi très émue de voir que tout ses amis étaient là pour fêter son retour. L'alcool coulait à flot, au grand plaisir de Cana qui était déjà à moitié ivre sur le bar. L'ambiance était aux confidences et à la romance semblait****-****il. Levy pouvait en effet voir Luxus, parler à l'oreille de Mira, dont les joues devinrent rouges suite ****à ses**** dires, sûrement pas très catholiques. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la cuisine, refermant la porte à clef derrière eux. **

**Juvia et Grey quand à eux dansaient aux rythme de la musique. Juvia était à deux doigts de ****s'évanouir**** si bien que Grey devait presque la porter pour danse****r****, pour le plus grand ****plaisir**** de la mage d'eau.**

**Levy, quant à elle était d****'****humeur rêveuse. Entourée de tout ****c****es couples, elle n'espérait qu'une chose.**

**Voir Gajil et savoir enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à le chercher. Le regard perdu lorsqu'on lui parlait reflétait peu à peu son inquiétude. **

**Allait****-****il vraiment venir?**

******- Je suis désolé Levy, mais je ne vois pas Gajil. Je ne sens pas sa présence non plus, ****lui avait ****dit**** Rogue avant de partir discuter avec Lucy et Natsu.**

**Le désespoir commençait à la submerger.**

**Pourquoi n'étai****t-****il pas venu? Alors qu'il avait lui même parler de cette fête? Les larmes commençaient à ****lui ****monter ****aux**** yeux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher quelques sanglot****s**** avant de courir vers la sortie.**

**Cette fois s****'en**** était trop, il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. Et pour de bon!**

**Ramassant ses chaussures, Levy se mis à ****courir**** en direction de l'appartement de Gaj****i****l.**

**N****o****n mais pour qui il se prenait enfin. D'accord elle avait compri****t**** qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et même si ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal, elle avait accept****é****. Mais ils étaient toujours ami****s**** non? ****Hé**** bien un ami ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Qu'en on s'engage à venir, on respecte ses engagements. Voilà ce qu'elle lui dira****it****.**

**Mais**** dix minutes après sa course, elle ne se souvint plus de rien. Arrivée à la porte de l'appartement, elle dut reprendre son souffle, de peur de tomber dans les pommes par manque d'oxygène. Au passage elle avait égaré une de ses chaussures et le bas de sa jolie robe était déchiré en s'accrochant à... elle ne savait même plus.**

**Tout à coup, sa bonne résolution n'en était plus une. Prise de panique à l'idée d'être face à lui, elle voulut faire demi-tour. Mais ce fut sans compter la très bonne ****ouïe**** du dragon slayer.**

******- ********QUI EST LA********? ****Hurla Gajil à l'autre bout du salon.**

**Bon ba****h**** voilà, il fallait se lancer. **

**Allez Levy, du courage, tu peux le faire!**

******- C'est moi,****dit elle timidement********. On peut se parler?**

******- ********C********'est qui moi? ****Rétorqua le mage, sans même****se lever du canapé.**

**Il savait bien que c'était elle, il l'avait senti arriv****er.**** Mais il ne pouvait ****s'empêcher**** de ****l****'embêter****.**

******- C'EST MOI LEVY! LA CREVETTE, LA DEMI-PORTION! BON TU ME FA********I********S ENTRER OU JE DEFONCE TA PORTE? ****Avait****-****elle hurler.**

**Ça y est, l'énergie lui revenait et avec elle, tout le discour****s**** qu'elle avait préparé en venant.**

**L'instant d'après, elle entendit quelqu'un bouger dans le salon puis ****déverrouiller**** la porte, avant d'ajouter en l'ouvrant:**

******- Je suis ********pas ********s********û********r que tu en ********soi********s******** capable. ********Mais j'voudrais bien voir ça********, GIHHII... ****avait ajouté Gajil en souriant.**

**Elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire ce soir. **

**Sans qu'il ne lui autorise, elle entra chez lui.**

**Elle fit vite le tour de son salon avant de reposer son regard sur le ****D****ragon ****S****layer qui la dévisageait de haut en bas.**

**Malgré les déchirures, sa robe était toujours aussi fendu****e**** et sexy.**

**Cela ne laissa pas de marbre le mage qui sourit intérieurement en imaginant la déchirer un peu plus.**

**M****algré qu'il soit encore en colère contre Levy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer. Il le savai****t**** maintenant, il la voulait, elle seul rien qu'à lui, nuit et jour. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il ressentait néanmoins quelques chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié.**

**Mais Levy ne remarqua pas ****son regard insistant ****et les yeux noire de colère, le dévisagea.**

******- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu! ****Lui dit-elle de but en blanc.**

******- Pas le goût! Trop de monde et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'aime pas danser, ****avait-il répondu avant de se réinstaller dans son canapé et grignoter un bout de métal.**

******- Tu savais pourtant que c'était important pour moi que tu sois présent. Tou********s******** mes amis étaient là, ****commença t elle à dire, les larmes aux yeux.**

******- Suis ton ami maintenant? Faut savoir, y a deux semaines tu disais pas ça! ****Répondit nonchalamment le mage, sans même dénier la regarder.**

**Levy ne su quoi répondre. Baissant les yeux, elle repensa à cette discussion avant son départ. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir dit cela.**

**Une oreille attentive écoutait la discussion depuis la cuisine.**

**«****_Merde Gajil, tu va encore tout faire foirer. Di_****_s-l_****_ui ce que tu ressens, enfin!_****» Se dit Lily, tout en restant cach****é****, afin d'être au première loge pour faire un rapport à Mirajane.**

**Il se rappelait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son maître lorsqu'il était rentré à l'appartement après sa rencontre dans le parc.**

******FLASHBACK**

******- Bordel Lily, tu peux pas ranger tes épées ! J'vais les bouffer sinon j'te préviens ! ****Avait hurlé Gajil en rentrant chez lui.**

******- Oula ! Tu semble bien remonté toi. Ça ne sait pas bien passé avec Levy? ****Lui demanda son chat.**

******- Me parle pas d'elle surtout. Et encore moins de son nouveau copain, ****lui rétorqua Gajil, plus énervé que jamais.******** Et au faite, si tu m'dmande, pas question que j'me pointe à cette soirée.**

**Lily compris vite que l'après midi n'avait pas dut se passer comme il l'espérait. Mais pourquoi était il s'y énervé? Et pourquoi parlait il de Rogue?**

******- Elle va à la soirée avec Rogue c'est ça ?**

******- Mmmm...**

******- Et tu l'as mal pri********s********.**

******- RIEN A FOUTRE, OK? Elle peut bien y aller avec qui elle veut, jm'en fou! ****Hurla-t-il avant de détruire la porte du frigo, faute de bière fraîche qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'alcool pour oublier cette journée de merde.**

******- Pourquoi tu t'inflige ça Gajil ? ****Lui demanda l'****E****xceed en lui tendant la dernière bière qu'il avait dans sa main.**

**Il ne répondit rien, ouvrant la bouteille nonchalamment avant de s'affaler sur ****le canapé. **

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? **

**Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il touchait de près ou de loin se brisait entre ses mains. Il le savait, il fallait se résigner. Il finirait seul, comme il l'avait toujours été.**

******- Tu sais qu'elle sera très triste de ne pas te voir ce soir. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité, lui dire ce que tu ressens.**** Lui conseilla Lily tout en s'installant à ses cotés.**

******- Ce que je ressens? ….pfff ****répondit****-****il.**

**Puis, regardant sa bouteille comme si les réponse étaient dedans, il murmura:**

******- A******** quoi ça servirait ? ********Je l'sais même pas moi même...**

**Lily ouvr****it**** grand les yeux. Il avait bien entendu? Il sentit alors une brèche dans le cœur dur comme l'acier du dragon slayer et n'hésita pas une seconde à s'y engouffrer. **

******- Tu pourrais enfin être heureux, avoir tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui sera toujours prêt de toi. ****Commença le chat, marcha****nt**** néanmoins sur des œufs à chaque mots qu'il prononçait.**

******- Pour qu'elle parte un jour et qu'elle m'abandonne, comme l'autre? ****Rétorqua Gajil, les nerfs à vif.**

**Au final il le savait, il connaissait les sentiments qui résidaient au fond de son cœur d'acier.**

**Au fil des mois, l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour Levy était devenu****e**** plus forte, plus intense. Il pensait constamment à elle, il s'inquiétait pour elle et aimait être à ses cotés. Le peu de contact physique qu'ils avaient le chamboulait à chaque fois. La moindre poignée de mains, la moindre caresse involontaire...Chaque parcelle de son être la désirait plus que tout mais il avait enfoui ****s****es pensées profondément en lui.**

**Parce qu'il connaissait la chanson. Il savait que s'accrocher à quelqu'un avait ****des conséquences. Métal****l****icana le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il avait tellement eu mal lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné, qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressentir cela. De ne plus jamais s'accrocher à quelqu'un.**

**Puis Levy ****était**** entrée dans sa vie. **

**Toute ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient alors envolés, face au jolie minois de la bleue.**

**Mais de la voir si proche de Rogue, si lié****e****, l'avait comme brisé de l'intérieur.**

**C'était comme si cet homme avait pris sa place dans la vie de la jeune mage et cela, il n'avait pu le supporter. Faire croire à Levy qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle était une chose. Mais qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne voulait plus être un poid****s**** pour lui avant de le remplacer par ce mage de Saberthoot, ça il ****ne le supportait pas.**

**Même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Il avait tout fait foiré, comme il savait si bien le faire.**

**A cette pensée, Gajil péta un câble et balança sa bouteille qui vint s'écraser contre le mur du salon.**

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**Levy ne savait plus quoi dire. Tête baissé****e****, elle fixa très attentivement ses chaussures, leur portant soudain un intérêt certain.**

******- Je suis désolé Gajil. ****Murmura Levy très embêtée.**

**Il leva soudain la tête vers la mage avant de soupirer.**

**A sa réaction, Levy fut piquer au vif. Nan mais pour qui il se prenait celui là. Elle qui était venu pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant à s'excuser? A cette pensée, Levy commen****ç****a à s'échauffer.**

******- Tu sais quoi? J'en ai marre Gajil! ****Hurla Levy.**

******Marre de devoir toujours te tirer les verres du nez, marre de ton comportement puéril.**

******J'ai quitté une soirée géniale avec des amis qui eux se soucient de moi pour venir te voir. **

******Et qu'est ce que je trouve? **

******Un vieux grincheux, incapable de ressentir la moindre once de gentillesse envers qui que se soit, ****finit****-****elle, le souffle coupé par l'émotion.**

**A ces mots, Gajil se leva précipitamment faisant par la même reculer Levy jusqu'à la porte.**

******- Si c'est pour me faire des reproches, tu peux t'en aller crevette,**** lui dit****-****il avant d'ouvrir la porte.**

**Quelques centimètres les séparaient maintenant. Levy, sur le seuil de la porte leva les yeux, encore humide en direction du ****D****ragon ****S****layer. Cette proximité l'électrisa. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, être dans les bras du mage, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et sentir son souffle ****se balader sur son corps****.**

******- ********C********'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Que je parte? ****Murmura-t-elle, cherchant Gajil du regard.**

**Ce dernier observa alors la mage de son regard perçant. **

**La colère pouvait se lire dans ses yeux grenas. **

**Mais Levy y vit autre chose. Une lueur de regret?**

******- J'en ai marre de parler pour rien dire demi-portion. Alors va retrouver tes amis, ton chéri et fou********t******** moi la paix, ****lui avait alors dit Gajil, avant de détourner son regard, les poings serrés.**

******- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je v..., ****avait commencé Levy avant de se reprendre.******** Mon chéri? Mais de qui parle tu? ****Demanda-t-elle, intriguée par la remarque du mage.**

******- TON mage sauveur, ****lui rétorqua Gajil, la colère lui montant de nouveau au joues.******** Rogue, le mage avec qui tu partage tant de chose********s********. Il doit se demander où tu ********es******** passé********e********.**

**Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avait****-****elle bien entendu? Elle ouvrit les yeux rond avant de lui répondre abasourdit.**

******- Je rêve ou tu es jaloux de Rogue?**

**Gajil devint rouge à cette remarque. Merde! Pour le coup il venait de se tirer lui même une balle dans le pied.**

******- Di********s******** pas d'conneries! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux d'ta vie!**

******- Alors pourquoi tu parle********s******** de lui? Pourquoi tu pense********s******** qu'on est en couple? ****Cria Levy qui n'en pouvait plus de tout****es**** ses remarques insensés.**

**Gajil ne répondit rien. Il resta sans bouger, la main sur la poignée de la porte, essayant de se calmer après qu'une pensée de Rogue et Levy enlacé, traversa son esprit.**

**Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette situation, sans parler. **

**Un bruit sourd leur vint alors aux oreilles et tout deux regardèrent en direction de la cuisine où Lily venait d'en sortir.**

******- Je ne fais que passer, pardon, pardon! ****Avait dit le chat avant de se diriger vers la porte.**

**Après avoir écouter leur conversation ****et ****de ****se rendre compte du**** mal qu'avai****en****t ****c****es deux là à communiquer, il avait décrété que le temps était venu pour lui de donner un petit coup de pouce à ses amis.**

******- Au fait Levy, ****commença l'****E****xceed,******** Gajil a des sentiments pour toi depuis un bon moment mais jamais il n'a osé te le dire. Il avait peur de trop s'attacher et que tu l'abandonne un jour.**

**A ces mots, Gajil étouffa un cri avant de protester mais il était tr****o****p tard, Lily avait déjà vendu la mèche.**

******- ********Quand i********l a vu Rogue t'embrasser à l'infirmerie, ça la rendu dingue puis il ********a ********voul********u********t t'inviter à la soirée mais quand tu lui as dit que tu y allai********s******** avec Rogue, il ********a préféré ne pas venir********. ****Finit****-****il avant de déployer ses ailes.**

******Sur ce, moi je m'en vais!**

******- Espèce de c... ****hurla Gajil en essayant tant bien que mal ****d'attraper**** son chat qui s'envola dans les airs.******** TU PAI********ES******** RIEN POUR ATTENDRE LILY! J'TE L'GARANTI********S********!**

**Comment son chat avait-il pu le balancer à ce point. Sale ****traître****!**

**Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Levy le regardait, les yeux ébahit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.**

**Et merde, comment allait il se sortir de là maintenant.**

******- Est ce que c'est vrai? ****Dit-elle timidement, les yeux plongés dans le regard sombre de Gajil.**

******- ********TU VAS PAS COMMENCER TOI AUSSI********! ****Cria-t-il au visage de la mage, pensant qu'elle en resterait là.**

**Mais ce n'était pas le cas. **

**Après ses révélations, Levy ne ****lâcherait**** rien. **

**Rien**** avant d'avoir eu la version de ****Gajil, avant de savoir vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.**

******- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE VAIS ME CONTENTER DE ********CETTE EXCUSE********? ****lui hurla-t-elle avant de s'avancer prudemment vers lui.******** DI********S******** MOI LA VERITE !**

**Le sang lui montait à la tête. ****Il la regarda sans répondre.****T****rop de question****s****, t****r****op de cri****s****, trop de fatigue.**

**Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête et qu'on le laisse en paix. Il sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus se contenir bien longtemps.**

******- REPOND MOI GAJIL !******** S'il te plait rep...**

**Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, elle sentit son corps s'écraser violemment contre la porte d'entrée.**

**Gajil venait de lui attraper le cou avant de la bloquer, ****essayant de contenir la colère qu'il ressentait. **

**Contre elle? Non, c'est contre lui même qu'il s'en voulait.**

**Levy était tétanisée. Elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et les larmes commençaient à monter. **

**Qu'avait elle fait pour qu'il lui en veuille autant, pour qu'il soit si agressif?**

**Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres, ****son nez effleurant chaque parcelle de son cou****avant de s'arrêter à son oreille****.**

******- Qu'est ce tu veux que j'te dise hein? Que j'avais des envies de meurtre en te voyant avec Rogue? Que j'pense à toi chaque putain de minute de ma journée? ********Q********ue j'ai qu'une seul********e******** envie, c'est q********u'tu sois à moi? ****D****it****-****il**** entre ses dents, se retenant de ne pas serrer sa main qui enfermait le cou de sa crevette.**

**Levy ne répondit rien. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Gajil, brûlant de fureur sur sa peau. Son cœur battait la chamade, si bien qu'elle cru le voir sortir de sa poitrine. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle ne ****s****u dire si cette larme reflétait la peur de la situation ou la joie de savoir enfin ce que le Dragon ****S****layer ressentait.**

**Malgré la colère qu'il ****éprouvait****, l****eur proximité le perturbait vraiment. Il sentait son ****petit ****corps, collé contre son torse ****et**** son souffle chaud le fit frisonner. ****Sa main s'écarta alors du cou de Levy et délicatement, il la fit glisser derrière son oreille, enlevant d'un geste du pouce, cette larme coula****n****t le long de sa joue. Ce geste, certes maladroit était pourtant rempli de douceur. Une douceur dont Levy se nourrissait intérieurement avant d'oser enfin lever la tête pour faire face à Gajil. **

**A cet instant, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent maladroitement. Bien sur, ce n'était pas une première pour Gajil. ****Il avait connu d'autre****s**** filles avec qui il avait fait beaucoup de chose****s****. ****Mais partager ce moment avec Levy, elle si différente des autres femme****s**** qu'il avait pu connaître****, ****semblait irréel. Son corps tout entier s'électrisa au contact de ses lèvres, si douce. ****I****l n'avait jamais connu ****cela****.**

**Il s'écarta alors de la mage des mots, se remettant comme il le pouvait de ce court mais si intense échange. Il plongea son regard, avide de désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme avant que cette de****rn****ière ne lui ****attrape**** le col de sa veste, le tirant à elle afin de go****û****ter encore à ****sa bouche si**** ferme et emplit de désir.**

**C****e contact sembla enflammer le mage aux cheveux noirs, qui ****attrapa**** fermement le visage de la ****jeune femme ****avant de ****répondre****fougueusement****à son baiser****. **

**Leurs corps ****dansait au ****rythme**** de leur passion****. ****Emmêlant**** ses doigts dans la longue chevelure du ****D****ragon ****S****layer, elle ne pu s'emp****ê****cher de frissonner lorsqu'il lui mordilla avidement le cou. Des gémissements s'échappait, la chaleur grimpait et aucun des deux ne disaient mot. La passion parlait pour eux.****L****a plaqua****nt****violemment**** contre ****la porte d'entrée,****il descendit ses mains le long de son petit corps , s'arrêtant un instant au niveau de sa poitrine avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'****au genou**** où il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.**

**Levy eu un lègé sursaut lor****s****que le mage passa sa main par dessous la robe, ses doigts remontant ****délicatement**** le long de sa cuisse, avant ****d'agripper****violemment**** le bas de sa fesse, l'obligeant à ****plaquer son bas ventre contre celui de son ravisseur .**

**- ********Gajil...****murmura-t-elle, ****haletante**** de désir. ********Gajil je...**

**Elle ****n'eut**** pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le dragon slayer quitta son cou pour fondre sur ses lèvres, l'obligeant ainsi à répondre aux assauts de ses baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs langues ****l'entremêlèrent**** dans une danse ****endiablée**** tandis que leur corps s'entrechoquait au ****rythme**** de ****leurs**** baisers.**

**Levy ****commença**** alors à enlever la veste de Gajil, explorant de ses petites mains les muscles si bien dessinés du mage d'acier. Ce dernier, à ce contact se raidit, avant d'émettre un petit rire et de laisser volontaire****m****ent ****tomber sa veste**** à terre. ****_«Torse nu, il était sublime,»_**** pensa Levy. Mais cette dernière fut vite sortie de ses pensées par une main puissante lui attrapa****nt**** la hanche a****vant de l'emmener au fond de la pièce****, plus assoiffé ****de désir ****qu****e**** jamais...**

**Une porte claqua quelque minute plus tard.**

**D****es murmures se faisait entendre. Puis ****d****es cris vinrent vite troubler la réflexion de Lily, assit ****discrètement**** d****e****r****riè****r****e la fenêtre, si bien qu****e ce dernier**** n'osa****it****même**** plus rentrer chez lui. **

**Il**** s'envola alors direction la guilde afin de faire un rapport détaillé à Mirajane. Il en profita également ****pour ****lui demand****er ****l'hospitalité pour la nuit, ****ce ****que****l****a mage accepta avec plaisir.**

**Elle était tellement heureuse pour Levy et Gajil qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, cette soirée confession avec Panther-Lily.**

**Chapitre 7**

**Le soleil était déjà à son ****apogée**** lorsqu****e ses rayons**** perç****aient**** une chambre située à l'autre bout de la ville, ****éclairant deux corps nus****, enlacés et encore bercé****s**** par les songes de la nuit passée.**

**Levy dormait encore. Elle semblait apais****ée****, ****rêvant ****sûrement**** enc****o****re de la nuit passée dans les br****a****s de son amant****.**

**Gajil lui, était éveillé depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait passé la demi-heure à contempler sa crevette, redessinant les courbes de son corps ****en la ****caressant**** de ses**** doigts. ****Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il aurait la chance de ****connaître**** tout cela, il aurait ****éclaté de rire****. En y repensant, il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là. Après avoir conduit la mage des mots au septième cie****l****, et ****ce ****plusieurs**** fois, il s'était allongé auprès d'elle, passant ****l****a nuit à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. **

**A dire vrai, il avait peur. Une boule au ventre ne le quittait plus, il appréhendait le retour à la réalité. Cette nuit était****-****e****lle ****bien réelle? ****Que ****penserait**** Levy au réveil?**** A****llait-elle partir? Se retrouverait-il de nouveau seul? Toute ces questions lui donnait un mal de crane horrible et seule le contact du corps de la mage le calmait.**

**Lorsqu'il la contemplait, son questionnement n'était qu'un vague souvenir. Tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était que ****fierté**** et désir intense. Lui qui avait eu si peur de créer des liens et de s'accrocher à quelqu'un, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était devenu complètement dépendant de Levy. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il espérait qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui.**

**Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit ce petit corps bougé sous ses mains. ****Levy s'éveilla alors doucement, en ouvrant timidement les yeux.**

******- Salut crevette, ****Murmura le ****Dragon Sl****ayer, sourire aux lèvres. **

**A l'annonce de ce surnom, elle eu une demi-seconde ****d'incompréhension**** avant de se rappeler la merveilleuse nuit torride qu'elle avait partagé avec l'homme de ses rêves. A cette pensée, elle rougit fortement et remonta le drap sur elle afin de cacher son corps nu, à la merci du regard ****brûlant**** de Gajil.**

******- Bonjour, ****dit-elle timidement. Leurs regard se ****croisèrent**** alors et tout deux se sent****irent**** comme ****électrisés.**** Puis vo****y****ant le regard du mage aller et venir sur son corps, elle se raidit avant de se cacher ****complètement**** sous le drap. Au vu de la situation, Gajil ri****t**** avant de s'approcher d'elle, les mains ****baladeuses**** :**

******- Gihih...tu pense vraiment que t'as encore besoin de t'cacher après la nuit qu'on vient de passer? Je t'ai vue et surtout mis********e******** dans des situations bien pires demoiselle. Et j'crois même que t'adorais ça... ****finit****-****il par sous entendre en s'approchant de son coup ****qu'il dévora ****de nouveau ****des ses baisers brûlants.**

**Toujours cachée sous le drap, Levy ne pu contenir son rire, suite aux sous****-****entendu****s**** du mage. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient passés toute la nuit à découvrir leur corps, s'adonnant à de multiple****s**** caresse****s**** et autres position****s**** dont Levy ressentait les effets, aux vue****s**** des courbatures qui la ****lançaient.**

******- Mais je...je n'aime pas que tu me vois nu, ****murmura-t-elle timidement avant de poursuivre,le visage rouge de honte.********Je ne me trouve pas belle, tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi bien formé********e******** que********...**

**Elle ****n'eut**** même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du dragon slayer ****quittaient son cou pour ****fond****re sur ses lèvres. Si douces, si appétissantes. ****Comment pouvait-elle croire, après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, que le mage n'appréciait pas ce jolie petit corps se tenant sous ses doigts.**

******- Arrête de dire des conneries crevette! Tu t'prend la tête pour rien! ****Lui répondit Gajil. ****Il ****la fixa****alors****intensément****.**

**Levy le regarda, surprise qu'il soit devenu si sérieux tout d'un coup. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, sur ce qu'il ressentait, surtout après cette nuit ****partagée.****Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir cela. Seul suffisait le regard de son bien aimé, ses yeux rouges si brillant de désir, si avide de lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait.**

******- T'attend pas à ce que j'te sorte des mots d'amour ou ********d'********autre********s******** conneries dans l'genre, c'est pas mon truc, ****lui dit-il. Puis il se pencha délicatement à son oreille en lui susurra: ********mais ********pour des rendez********-********vous sous la couette********, j'serais toujours partant...guihih.**

**Il n'en fallut pas plus ****à**** la mage des mots ****pour ****vir****er****complètement**** au rouge. Passé cette ****petite**** honte qui suivit les idées les plus perverse****s**** dans son esprit, elle porta sa main à son cou, toujours douloureux.**

**Elle se leva alors, prenant soin d'enrouler le drap autour de son corps et marcha en dir****e****ction de la salle de bains.**

**Lumière allumée, elle compris alors la cause de sa douleur au vue des reflets que le ****miroir**** lui montrait.**

**Des crocs? … **

**Gajil y était allé fort, ****vraiment fort. De grosses marques violettes s'étalaient sur l'ensemble de son coup. «****_Comment je vais cacher tout ça?»_**** Se demanda Levy, qui semblait paniquée à l'idée que ses amis voient cela.**

**Perdu dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise de sentir deux grands bras l'encercler. Derrière elle se tenait le mage d'acier, qui encore endormit, ****l'attrapa**** fermement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. ****L****es yeux fermés, ****il se nourrissait de l'odeur que la chevelure de sa crevette dégageait avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'observer cette dernière ****qui semblait toujours**** au bord de la panique.**

**Il éclata alors de rire et resserra son ****étreinte****, ****tout en ****embrassant**** tendrement son cou si marqué.**

******- Tu trouve ça ********drôle********? ****Lui rétorqua-t-elle.********Comm********e********nt ********je vais faire moi,********ça******** va mettre des ********jours******** à partir et j'ai rien pour y cacher.**

**Gajil l'observa. Son regard se fit de suite plus ****sérieux****, plus dur.**

******- Pourquoi tu veux l'cacher? T'es à moi maintenant, et y a ********intérêt******** que les autre********s******** s'en souvienne********nt******** sinon ils ********passeront******** un ********sale******** quart d'heure.**

**En effet, le mage d'acier n'avait aucune intention de cacher aux autres que ****L****evy était maintenant à lui, lui seul. Il en était même fier.**

**Oh bien sur il n'était pas du genre à se balader main dans la main comme Arzak et Bisca ou encore s'embrasser devant toute la guilde. Mais il contait bien faire comprendre aux autres que Levy était à lui, et à personne d'autr****e****.**

**Il sort****i**** de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit la mage des mots, rire dans ses bras.**

******- Quoi?**

******- Rien... c'est juste que, ****commença-t-elle en souriant,******** je ne savais pas que les ********D********ragon ********S********layer pouvait être possessif, encore moins toi.**

******- Ya rien de possessif là-dedans ok! J'te partage pas c'est tout. Maintenant si ça te plaît pas, personne te retient. ****Répondit le mage, agacé qu'on se moque de lui.**

**A ces mots Levy marqua une pause et le regarda. Personne te retient? Ça veut dire quoi ça? Après tout ce qu'il venait de dire avant... ****Néanmoins, elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentie l'étreinte de Gajil se resserrer davantage. Il avait toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de cacher ****c****e qu'il ressentait, quitte à mettre de la distance avec tout le monde par ses paroles souvent blessantes. Mais elle savait, à présent elle était sur que son cœur lui disait l'inverse. A l'image de ses gestes qui la retenait, ****prisonnière**** de ses bras.**

******- Si toi. Toi tu me retiens et sans même tant rendre compte ! ****L****ui**** dit****-****elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.**

**Leur yeux se croisèrent alors et Levy ****cru entrevoir le fond de la pensée du mage. Son regard, d'ordinaire si froid, s'adoucit au contact de la mage. Il l'a regardait avec douceur, semblait serein et surtout...heureux.**

**Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds afin de capturer timidement ses lèvres. Cette douce chaleur l'électrisa, sentant des fourmillement****s**** dans tout son corps, il y répondit en ****pressant**** davantage ****le baiser****.**

******- C'est que j'suis loin dans avoir finis avec toi crevette! Guihi...**

**Suite à ces mots, le regard de Gajil changea du tout au tout.**

**Le désir l'habita ****de nouveau****, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: montrer à Levy à quel point il la désirait. De tout son être! Ni une ni deux, il prit les jambes de Levy qu'il souleva avant de la porter jusqu'au lit. Elle ne protesta pas bien longtemps et se laissa tomber en douceur, les bras du ****D****ragon ****S****layer la retenant. Elle rie malicieusement à l'initiative plus qu'agréable du mage avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. **

**A cette instant, elle comprit. Il n'y avait finalement pas besoin de mot pour montrer à qu'elle point une personne pouvait tenir à ****elle****. Elle le voyait dans les yeux emplit de tendresse de Gajil. L'intensité de ses baisers, la douceur de ses caresses, l'éclat de son sourire. ****Peut-être**** qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, mais au fond ****d'elle,**** elle savait. Elle ****savait qu'il éprouvait cet amour qu'elle ****ressentait**** pour lui depuis si longtemps.**

**Il continua de la regarder, avec désir et envie, avant de lui caresser la joue tendrement tout en s'approchant de son oreille.**

******- A table... ****lui avait-il murmuré diaboliquement avant de rabattre le drap sur leur****s**** deux corps enlacés. ****Et c****'est ainsi qu'ils ****entamèrent**** le début d'après****-****midi .**

**Chapitre 8**

**La fin d'après-midi était plus que mouvementée à la guilde. Nastu et Grey se battaient comme à leur habitude, tandis que Jubia encourageait son Mr Grey tout en discutant avec Erza, Lissana et Mirajane.**

**Cette dernière avait mis toute la guilde au courant suite au compte rendu que Panter-Lily lui avait fourni dans la soirée. Chacun était impatient de voir l'arrivée de ****c****e nouveau couple si improbable soit-il. Et cette attente commençaient à leur peser.**

**Jet et Droy étaient les premiers aux gardes à vous, prêt à sauter sur leur amie, qu'elle puisse de vive voix leur confirmer ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas accepter.**

**Mirajane patienta comme elle pu, s'occupant des clients et se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle lançait systématiquement des regards au bout du bar, apercevant un certain mage blond, isolé, qui la dévorait des yeux. ****Cette nuit, e****lle avait ****r****é****colté**** l'information du siècle, Gajil et Levy ensemble. Au moins, les éventuelles soupçons sur une quelconque relation qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Luxus ****passeraient**** à la trappe au profit des infos sur Levy et son ****D****ragon ****S****layer.**

**Lorsque les grandes portes s'ouvr****i****rent, tout les mages ****se turent et se tournèrent en ****direction de l'entrée.**

**Sur le parvis, Levy et Gajil regardèrent tout leur amis les dévisager. Certains le sourire au****x**** lèvres, d'autre choqué****s****. La petite mage ****ne sachant**** plus ou se mettre, ****courut**** en direction de la table ****où****s****on amie Lucy ****était installé****e****, espérant être un minimum tranquille.****Gajil quant à lui, ****semblait très agacé**** d****e**** voir tout ****les yeux rivés sur lui****. Alors il partit en soupirant rejoindre Lily au bar tout en passant commande.**

******-********Alors Gajil, tu as passé une bonne soirée? On ne t********'********a********s******** pas vu hier... ****lui demand****ait**** Mirajane tout en ****lui servant son habituelle assiette de boulons et autres vis en tout genre.**

**Il ne ****prêta**** pas attention à la curiosité maladive de la mage et continua à manger, tout en discutant avec Lily de leur prochaine mission.**

**Puis l****e début de soirée**** se déroula comme d'ordinaire. Des bagarres se déclenchaient sous les rires de chacun et les discussions fusaient. Lucy et Lisanna essayaient tant bien que mal d'avoir des informations sur la fameuse soirée de leur amie mais Levy, très embarrassée, n'osait dire que le stricte nécessaire.**

******- On a discuté et maintenant tout va bien, d'accord les filles? ****Leur répondit la mage des mots, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie de partager certain détail de cette soirée car ces souvenirs étaient des moments uniques pour Gajil et elle. Elle voulait que cela reste comme ****ceci****.**

**Malgré la distances qui les séparaient, Levy ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction du bar. Et lorsqu'elle croisait le regard du mage d'acier, son visage se mettait à rougir de plus belle. Au bout de deux heures durant lesquels ils se cherchaient du regard, elle commençait à avoir vraiment chaud .**

**Ni une ni deux, elle enleva son gilet et sa petite écharpe, oubliant au passage pour quelle raison elle l'avait mise.**

**Soudain, un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Lucy et ses yeux s'arrondir****ent**** à la vue du cou ****abîmé**** de son amie.**

******- Eh ben Levy! Tu devrais pas dormir la fenêtre ouverte, t********'********as vu toutes les piqûres que t********'********as? ****Conseilla Natsu du haut de son innocence.**

******- IMBECILE! ****Lui rétorqua Lucy tout en s'approchant de Levy.******** Mais dit moi demoiselle, tu ne nous aurais pas cacher quelques informations essentielles par hasard?**

**Levy ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre. Elle remis vite le foulard avant de se lever, direction le tableau des missions.**

******- Levy! Petite cachottière que tu es... ****ajouta Lisanna avant de se tourner vers le responsable en question.**

**Le concerné senti des regards inquisiteur****s**** dans son dos mais ni ****prêta**** pas pour autant attention. Il avait bien sur écouté toute la conversation et avait sourit lorsqu'il avait aperçu le cou de Levy ainsi que son visage, si rouge de honte. Lui, en était vraiment fier.**

******- Allez Gajil, raconte nous! ****Continua de réclamer Mira, d'autant plus curieuse depuis qu'elle avait vu le cou de la mage ds mots.**

******- T'es chiante Mira! ****Cria Gajil plus qu'agacé.******** Est ce que moi j********'********viens te faire chié avec Luxus?**

**… grand silence dans la salle.**

**La seule réponse qui ****sorti**** de la barman fut un verre brisé d'étonnement.**

**Tout le regards étaient maintenant porté sur elle, au grand plaisir de Gajil qui avait enfin la paix. Un tabouret vacilla alors au bout du bar et Mira comprit qu'elle serait à présent seule à répondre à ces accusations.**

******- Mais c..comment tu ..**

******- Son odeur est partout sur toi et inversement. ****Répondit le dragon slayer tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.******** Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'me casse, tu viens Lily?**

**Le chat descendit du tabouret et suivit son coéquipier jusqu'à la porte.**

**Au passage, il observa le regard plein de sous entendus que Gajil envoya à Levy, celle ci piquant de nouveau un phare. ****Le chat**** était vraiment heureux pour ses amis et n'espérait qu'une chose: que le caractère de Gajil ne fasse pas fuir la mage des mots. **

**Tout en quittant la guilde, ils entendaient au loin le brouhaha que la révélation sur Mira avait provoqué. Cette dernière ne sachant p****l****us où se mettre ne vit qu'une solution pour faire cesser cette situation.**

**Le ciel s'assombrit alors, Lily commença à prendre peur au vu des orages.**

**Gajil quant à lui riait. Il riait car il comprit qu'un carnage venait de dé****marrer**** au bar avec le retour ****de la ****(non)tendre SatanSoul.**

**OOO**

**Le soleil venait de se coucher lorsque Levy retourna chez elle.**

**Allongé sur son lit, elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était irréel! Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle était enfin avec Gajil. Elle en avait tant rêver. Elle se demanda alors c****e**** qu'il se serait passé si elle était restée à la fête ce soir là. **

******- La fête? MINCE ROGUE! Se dit-elle en se redressant instantanément.**

**Il avait été adorable avec elle, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais avec toute ces histoires, elle avait oublié de lui dire au revoir.**

**Il n'en fallait pas plus à la mage des mots pour ressentir ****une forte culpabilité. ****Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, elle s'en voulait beaucoup. **

******- Levy? ****Murmura une voix derrière elle. La fenêtre de sa chambre entrouverte, Rogue se tenait ****dans l'encadrement, inquiet de voir sa nouvelle ami pleurer de la sorte.**

**Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour observer l'inconnu venant faire éruption dans sa chambre, Levy s'illumina. Il n'était pas encore parti, elle en fut rassurer.**

**Sans crier gare, elle couru vers le ****D****ragon ****S****layer avant de le prendre das ses bras, soulagé de le voir une ****dernière**** fois.**

******- J'ai cru que tu étais déjà rentré. ****Sanglotait-elle le sourire aux lèvres.******** Excuse********s-********moi d'être partie sans te dire au revoir hier. Mais je suis aller voir Gajil et...**

******- Et je peux voir que tout******** s'est******** finalement arrangé pour toi, ****la coupa Rogue en observant les marques à son cou.**

**Levy , ****se dégageant des bras du mage, ****po****rta**** sa main ****sur les dites marques****, avant de baisser les yeux, le sourire un peu ****honteux**** aux lèvres.**

******- Je suis vraiment content pour toi Levy. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, ****Lui affirma-t-il avant de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.******** Je vais devoir repartir mais je tenais à te dire au********-********revoir avant. N'hésite********s******** pas à venir me voir si tu es dans le coin.**

******- Je n'y manquerais Rogue! ****Affirma la mage, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.******** Encore merci pour tout, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi.**

******- Les amis servent à cela, ****répondit-il avant de répondre à son étreinte.**

**Ils restèrent deux bonnes minutes enlacés avant que le ****D****ragon ****S****layer ne s'éloigne, posant un doux baiser sur le front de sa nouvelle amie.**

**Malheureusement, ce geste si innocent soit il ne l'était pas pour la personne se trouvant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.**

**Gajil venait en effet d'arriver à Fairy Hills, pensant faire une surprise à sa crevette. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la trouver dans cette situation. Encore moins auprès de Rogue.**

**Les secondes s'écoulèrent telle des heures pour la mage des mots, qui sous le choc de la venu du mage d'acier et de l'étreinte avec Rogue, ne savait plus du tout où se mettre. Elle lâcha ****précipitamment**** ce dernie****r**** avant de regarder ****Gajil, choqué de voir le regard que ce dernier posait sur elle.**

**Aucune émotions ne passait dans ****ses yeux****. Il la regardait froidement, comme si elle était une vulgaire chose sans importance.**

******- Bon cette fois, je m'en vais pour de bon, ****dit Rogue ****gêné,**** sur le départ.******** A bientôt vous deux.**

**Ce dernier parti par la porte d'entrée, croisant malheureusement sur le palier une Erza, rouge de colère.**

******- LES HOMMES SONT INTERDIT ICI! ROGUE! TU VAS PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!**

******T****out le dortoir entendit les cries de Titania qui après cinq minutes, revint bredouille et plus énervée que jamais.**

**Attirés par le brouaha, Wendy, Jubia et Evergrenn sortirent de leur chambre et croisèrent une Erza très mécontente.**

******- RAAAAHHH! J'ai bien faillit l'avoir celui********-********ci. J'étais à deux doigts! ****Acclama la mage avant de se retourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine.******** Il me faut un fraisier, je n'arriverais pas à me cal********m********er sinon.**

**Au vu de la scène qu'elles venaient de voir, les trois mages se mirent à rire de bon cœur. ****Leurs rires résonnaient dans tout le couloir si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient une trentaine à glousser.**

**Malheureusement, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade dan****s**** la chambre de Levy.**

**Cela faisait bien dix minutes que le ****D****ragon ****S****layer était parti et Gajil avait toujours le regard rivé sur sa crevette, ce regard froid et dure que Levy ne comprenait pas.**

**Elle s'approcha alors timidement du mage tout en lui demandant: **

******- Quelque chose ne va pas Gajil?**

**Le mage était maintenant effaré et très en colère qu'elle lui demande cela.**

**Bien sur que ça n'allait pas! Lui qui pensait passer une soirée encore sublime tout en surprenant Levy, voilà qu'il la retrouvait enlacé dans les bras d'un autre homme. Rogue de surcroît.**

**Cette image repassait en boucle dans sa tête, leur étreinte, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné sur le front... Il en avait la nausée. Comment pouvait elle lui faire ça, lui faire autant de mal. Il se retenait vraiment pour ne pas exploser de rage. A cette instant il aurait aimé avoir quelques chose à fracturer, trancher, détruire...**

******- TU T'FOU DE MOI OU QUOI? QU'EST CE QUI FAISAIT LA CELUI LA? ****hurla le mage, ne pouvant plus retenir sa tristesse, caché par une colère sans nom.******** NAN TU SAIS QUOI, REPOND PAS! J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE!**

**L'incompréhension gagna Levy. Mais qu'est ce qu'il imaginait à la fin. Elle lui avait quand même prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle l'aimait non? Pourquoi réagissait-il si violemment à de simple adieu?**

**Avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de réagir et de s'approcher encore davantage du mage, ce dernier fit volte-face et s'échappa par la fenêtre.**

**Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte, pas sur un tel malentendu. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Levy partie à sa poursuite. S'enchaînèrent alors cinq bonnes minutes de corse-poursuite entre les deux amants. Levy avait beau courir vite, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le rattraper. Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et le seul moyen pour que Gajil se retourne, c'était qu'elle le provoque.**

******- C'EST CA, PARS! TU NE SAIS FAIRE QUE CA DE TOUTE FACON! ****Hurla Levy, dans l'espoir que l'ouïe sur-développée de Gajil puisse comprendre ces mots********. AH C'EST FACILE DE FUIR HEIN? MAIS QUAND IL FAUT PARLER DE CHOSE QUI NOUS TIENNE A COEUR, IL N'Y A PLUS PERSONNE! ****continua-t-elle.**

**Elle avait à présent perdu toute trace de lui. Ces derniers cries furent plus un moyen pour elle de se soulager, de sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.**

******- TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE GAJIL!**

**Levy s'écroula alors dans l'herbe, non loin du parc de Magnolia. Ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous le poids de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas un homme arrivé derrière elle, lui agrippant fortement le bras avant de la plaquer ****contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle se retrouva alors, élevée au dessus du sol, son agresseur la tenant par le cou.**

******- Qui te permet de m'traiter de lâche? ****murmura entre ses dents le mage d'acier.**

**Ce dernier avait en effet tout entendu. Le faite que sa crevette qu'il chérissait tant puisse lui dire ses mots l'avait beaucoup blessé.**

**Étrangement, cette dernière n'était pas terrorisée. La position dans laquelle elle se retrouvait, était bien loin d'être agréable mais elle continua de regarder le mage d'un air de défi.**

******- Il ne sait rien passé avec Rogue, il ********faut que tu me crois********, ****commença calmement Levy, des larmes coula****n****t encore sur ses joues.**

******- A D'AUTRE! JE L'AI VU T'EMBRASSER, ME PREND PAS POUR UN CON! ****Hurla-t-il au visage de la mage.**

******- C'était amicale, rien de plus. ****Dit-elle avant de rajouter timidement:******** je pensais vraiment qu'après la nuit passée, tu avais compris mes sentiments envers toi et que tu me faisais confiance.**

**Au fond ce qui blessait le plus Levy, c'est que Gajil n'avait aucune confiance en elle, en son amour pour lui.**

**A ces mots Gajil ne savait plus quoi penser. Bien sur il avait eu mal lorsqu'il les avait vu ensemble. Mais il connaissait les sentiments que Levy avait pour lui. Du moins il le croyait. Dans le doute, il relâcha son emprise, si bien que la mage pu se libérer et retomber sur ses jambes.**

**Elle releva alors la tête, croisant le regard toujours colérique du dragon slayer.**

******- ********Q********u'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te prouvez que je t'aime Gajil?**

**SES MOTS... **

**Jamais encore il****s**** ne les avai****en****t entendu.**

**Du moins jamais il****s**** ne lui ****avaient ****ét****é**** destinés. Jusqu'à ce jour. A cet instant, une énorme chaleur emplit le cœur du mage. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation mais cela lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. ****Sa crevette lui faisait du bien, elle et elle seule. **

**Levy ne su trop quoi dire. Après une telle déclaration, elle s'attendait à un minimum de retour, même si elle savait que les mots était loin d'être le fort de Gajil. Elle avait peur d'être aller trop loin dans ses propos, de l'avoir poussé de nouveau dans ****ses retranchements****, de l'avoir éloigné définitivement d'elle.**

**Sans crie****r**** et gare, cette dernière fut soulever avant d'attérrir sur l'épaule du mage d'acier, tel un sac de marchandise.**

**Ne comprenant pas ****c****e qu'il se passait, Levy essaya tant bien que mal de tourner la tête, ****essayant de déchiffrer****le comportement**** de Gajil. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit un sourire carnassié se construire sur ses lèvres. Elle était d'un coup moins rassurée.**

******-Heu… Gajil? ****Demanda ****timidement**** la bleue********. Ou m'emmène-tu?**

**Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Juste d'elle, dans sa vie, ce sourire qui avait su percer son armure d'acier. Malgré toute la souffrance que ****l'attachement**** pouvait engendrer, il ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner. ****Si il avait choisit d'être avec Levy, alors il devait lui faire confiance et apprendre à baisser les armes pour ne pas la perdre. **

******- Tu vas voir crevette, j'vais te passer l'envie d'aller enlacer d'autre homme. Guihi...**

**Sur ces mots, Gajil commença sa course, direction son appartement.**

**Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à se réconcilier. **

**E****ncore...et encore...**

**Tant est si bien que Lily ****fut**** à deux doigts de demander ****une chambre****chez les Straus****s****,**** et ce définitivement.**

**OOO**

**Le lendemain matin, un blond, le regard mauvais, les mains pulsant au gré d'arcs éléctrique couleur soleil, appella le Dragon Slayer métallique du bas de sa fenêtre...**


End file.
